Tommy
by warmfluffypastries
Summary: What if Nathan had a child preshow? How would that change the world of Tree Hill as we know it?
1. All That You Can't Leave Behind

This is my attempt at rewriting basically the entire show changing one little fact...Nathan has a son (that no one knows about). I'm basically taking the original script and show taking out certain Nathan/Haley scenes and replacing them. Let me know what y'all think.

Kait

Ep. 5

"The good news is you did better… and the bad news is better is a D," she handed back his practice test. They'd been tutoring for almost a week now with Lucas knowing but not being anywhere near okay with it.

"Yeah, I guess I didn't really give this one my best shot," he sighed glancing down at the paper.

"What's going on with you?" She asked casually.

"Well. You know me and Peyton broke up?" he checked to make sure she had indeed known that.

"Peyton and I," she corrected out of habit.

"Oh. She broke up with you too?" he asked sarcastically, "Just… I didn't know she was going to take it this hard. She went off on Brooke at practice. I'm kinda worried about her."

"Well, maybe you should've worried more about her when you were together," she broke gently, and continued at his look, "I'm sorry, but come on, it's true."

"No! You don't know the first thing about Peyton and I," he grumbled.

"Me and Peyton," she corrected once again.

"Whatever."

A baby gurgle interrupted their silent game, "I'll be right back," Nathan jumped up dashing from the kitchen. Haley ended up nodding to herself, she glanced around marveling at the vast area the Scott's called a kitchen, she hadn't really gotten a chance to admire the place when they'd walked in earlier, but now as she gazed around she could definitely tell the Scott's had expensive tastes.

"Hey, sorry about that," he sat next to her this time with a sleepy little boy in his arms.

"That's okay," she grinned at the baby whose thumb was pushed between his lips and held tight to Nathan's shirt with the other hand, "I didn't know you had a younger brother, what's his name?"

"Oh he's no--" he thought better of his words, "Thomas Michael Scott, Tommy actually, he just turned 11 months."

"He looks just like you," she decided after taking in the baby's dark black hair and bright blue eyes, "you dress alike too," she mused noticing the jeans/polo/Jordans combination on Tommy that she normally noticed on Nathan.

"Yeah well Mom shops for both of us," he grinned, "can you hold him for a minute?" he asked handing him over. The baby seemed wary at first but when her fingers wiggled at his side causing him to grin around his thumb he settled nicely in her lap, "here you go buddy," he handed him a cup of juice over Haley's shoulder before moving to the closet to pullout the highchair hidden there. "Can you strap him in for me?"

"I think I can handle that," she settled Tommy in his seat strapping him in before sliding the tray in place.

"That should tide you over 'til dinner," Nathan poured a handful of cheerios on the tray for him.

"Nathan," Deb's voice rang through the house, "oh good you got Tommy up and a snack."

"Okay well you've got your worksheet so I'll see you tomorrow?" Haley asked.

"Same time, same place," he agreed smiling when she offered her hand to Tommy receiving a high five from the little boy.

"Alright see ya, bye Mrs. Scott," she waved before dashing out of the kitchen.

"So where is Carrie?" Deb asked of the nanny.

"I told her to take the afternoon off," he replied working on his worksheet keeping an eye on Tommy.

"We pay her for a reason," Deb sighed, "you can't always be giving her time off."

"I'm paying her out of my allowance and the money the courts said I get, and the money I make working two weekends a month for Dad," he replied, "and I'm starting to realize spending time with my son isn't so bad."

"I'm sorry Nate, you're right, so how's school going?" she asked.

"Good, Haley's really helping, I think I may even pass the next test," he replied finishing his worksheet and putting it in the folder Haley'd made for him.

Same time, same place, Haley thought as they walked through the door of the Scott house the next afternoon. "Oh Mr. Scott, Tommy said his first word today," Carrie greeted the teenagers.

"Really?" Nathan was excited at the prospect of his son speaking. Nathan started toward the stairs intent on seeing him when Carrie stopped him.

"He's asleep right now, I just got him to sleep so please don't wake him. He's also got a new tooth coming in, so he's been cranky all day."

"Thanks Carrie, you can take off now, I've got it under control," he gave her a small tip taking the monitor from her before pushing her out the door.

"Why do your parents give you the responsibility of your younger brother?" Haley asked as they settled into their same seats from the day before.

"They don't, I tend to take the lead with him, I grew up with an absent mother and an overbearing father, I'm trying to spare him what I went through," he sighed, "I'm glad I'm realizing it now instead of when he's older."

"So if you realize how important it is for Tommy to have a brother, why don't you realize that maybe Lucas needs one too?" when he didn't answer they settled into a pattern of silence only broken when he had a question or she had instructions.

"Still in denial?" She asked a little later as she was grading his practice test.

"About what?" he questioned, the question catching him a little off guard.

"Missing her." She answered shortly, "It's okay that you do."

"What… are you my tutor or my shrink?" He seemed to be amused at the prospect.

"Whatever you need," she smiled, she would hate to admit it but she was beginning to enjoy his company.

"I treated Peyton pretty bad. She had every right to walk away. Okay, yeah, it was my fault. I screwed up. I just wish I had another chance," he spoke up suddenly.

"Nice work," she smiled, capping her pen.

"That was the truth," he countered, afraid she thought he was being fake.

"No. On your practice exam. 81," Haley handed him the paper, inwardly pleased at his improving skills.

"Oh," he paused, gathering his thoughts, "You know, it's funny. I think we've actually talked more than Peyton and I ever did."

"Peyton and I," she noticed, "good job."

"Yeah, you too," he replied, and then mentally smacked himself 'good job?' "Hey… are you coming to the game?"

"Um, well, it depends on how you do on your English exam. Anything less than an 81, I'm staying home and watching The Office," she slung her bag over her head, giving him a nod as she started for the door.

"Alright," he paused to think "Haley?"

"Yeah?" Haley turned back with the question on her lips, they both heard the monitor come to life with Tommy's displeasure.

"I know this hasn't been easy for you. I just wanted to say thanks," he gave a nod, turning to go check on the almost-toddler.

"Nathan," she got his attention and he turned back, "Good luck."

"Thanks," he paused the silence was anxious for both of them, "I better…ah," he motioned to the monitor that's noise was increasing.

"Right." She smiled, turning to leave.

Haley'd made the decision to go to the basketball game the next evening, even without knowing his test score. She had confidence that he'd surpassed the goal she set for him anyway, but she had to show her support for Lucas anyway.

"Catch up to you later man," she heard Nathan say to a friend, even thought she pretended not to notice him, "Got a sec?"

"Hey, yeah, what's up?" she asked stopping to talk to the tall brunette.

"Check that out," he announced holding up his test paper, where the digits 84 were clearly visible.

"An 84! That's so great," she grinned up at Lucas's younger brother. Nathan's arms opened wide for a hug. "Yeah, hey, congratulations!"

Nathan grinned at Lucas over Haley's shoulder, even at this point he was beginning to regret his entire plan altogether. He knew he was going to have to try to stop himself from now on.

"So where's Tommy tonight?" she asked as he released her and offered her his arm to walk into the field house.

"Carrie is watching him tonight," Nathan answered, "well this is where we part," he grinned releasing her to head into the locker room.

"Hey Nathan," she called and he turned back to her, "good luck tonight."

"Don't need it," he smirked pushing through the door.

"Don't play games with her," Lucas snapped stepping up to his locker next to Nathan, "she doesn't deserve it."

"Luke! Lucas! Hey, Scott!" Haley was shouting to her best friend. Lucas continued to ignore her until her final call which received the attention of both Lucas and Nathan. She sent a questioning look at Lucas as the whistle blew and the team made their way to the bench.

Haley watched the game in rapt attention, but she found herself watching Nathan more than Lucas. She knew she shouldn't have been watching Nathan but the interaction between father and son was fascinating to her. She felt for probably the first time glad that Lucas didn't grow up with Dan, but it was also giving her a whole new view on Nathan.

"Luke. Are you mad at me? What's going on?" Haley question Lucas as she caught up to him just before the second half.

"I don't want to talk about it right now," he snapped, stopping to face her.

"Okay, can you just tell me what I did, please?" If there was one thing Haley absolutely hated it was thinking anyone was mad at her.

"I saw you with him," Lucas sighed, Haley froze.

"Who…Nathan? God, he got a good grade on a math quiz. It was nothing," she swore, but she wasn't sure if she was lying or not.

"I want to believe you, Haley. I do. But I don't think you're telling the truth."

"I'm am telling the truth Lucas. There's nothing going on," she swore again crossing her arms over her chest.

"Nice bracelet," he smiled turning back to join the rest of the team, and Haley was disappointed realizing she had never taken the thing off.

Haley was shocked as she watched the end of the game; Dan Scott pushed his son to the ground in order to win the game. She also saw Lucas be the bigger man, as he reached down to help his younger brother up off the floor. She was just as shocked with the ending of the game.

Nathan sighed as he dropped onto his bed that night completely drained, he'd started the week using his brother's best friend as a pawn and ready to beat his dad during this game. Instead he'd let his wall crumble just a little around her and had given the game to Dan. He heard his parent's slamming doors at the other end of the hall and sighed waiting for the next sound…and their it was. Tommy was awake, "Hey buddy," he pushed open the door of the nursery.

He picked the baby up from his crib, cradling him against his chest, "Grandma and Grandpa just don't get along do they?" he questioned the toddler going back to his room. "Something we have to get used to," he sat on the bed grabbing a small stuffed basketball and gave to Tommy, who took it.

"Dada," he chattered handing the ball back to Nathan.

"Yeah," Nathan smiled, if the boys on the team could see him now. He'd be the joke of the school. "I love you buddy," he sighed when he heard shouting from his parents. He made a snap decision then, grabbing his jacket and going back to the nursery to find Tommy's.

The two strolled through the peaceful town with no real direction in mind. "Nathan?" he froze at the female voice, afraid a cheerleader had spotted him.

"Haley," he breath almost a sigh of relief when she bound up to them, clutching her jacket around herself.

"What are you doing out here? With a baby?" she questioned reaching for Tommy, and Nathan easily let her take the boy from his arms.

"My parents were arguing, we just had to get out of there. What are you doing walking around this time of night?" he seemed almost worried.

"It's Tree Hill, not New York City, and I needed a way home," she shrugged.

"You could've asked," he replied.

"Yeah, I don't really see that working out for either of us," she giggled keeping her attention on the little boy in her arms.

"Good point," he agreed, "so can we walk you home?"

"Uh…" she looked around a little uncomfortable, "sure."

They walked in silence down the streets of Tree Hill. Haley carrying the son no one knew of and Nathan realized it was probably the most content he'd been in his entire life. "Well as you know this is me," Haley directed him up the walk.

"I'm glad you came tonight Haley," Nathan grinned, glancing down at her, "even though we lost."

"Yeah," she sighed, "I don't want you to take this the wrong way, but…I'm sorry about your Dad."

"Yeah," he shrugged it off, "looks like you put him to sleep," he quickly changed the subject.

"He probably should have been asleep a long time ago," she replied, as they gently passed him, "thanks for the walk."

"Goodnight Haley," he grinned, as she stepped through the front door of her parents' house. Leaning back against her front door she took a deep breath, she'd lied to Lucas that night and she just realized it as she closed the door on what she believed to be his younger brothers standing on her front stoop.


	2. Life in a Glass House

I guess I have to say that episode six really wasn't strong in the Nathan and Haley department so I skipped it. I would also recommend that you've at least seen the spisode because I left out a lot of parts involving the other characters, but their parts involving Nathan and Haley are still there.

Kait

Ep. 7

"I think Tommy's been missing you these last couple afternoons," Nathan was saying about a week later when he dropped his bag at their normal table in the tutor center.

"I've been missing him too," she grinned thinking of the little guy, "Tell your Mom I'd love to baby sit. Okay now history is on tap for today."

"Oh, this is so stupid. What-why do we have to study history anyway?" Nathan lamented a half hour later.

"So we're not doomed to repeat it," she replied after thinking it over.

"What?" he asks on a laugh confused by her answer.

"Look, don't lose hope, okay? Tomorrow's a teacher's work day so you've got a three-day weekend to study," she reminded him.

"Minus my dad's annual kiss-his-ass jamboree," he replied and then became aware of the fact that she was probably the only one he knew who hadn't been invited, "Hey, I would invite you, Haley, but it's kind of a b-ball crowd."

"Oh, please, come on. Like I want to kiss your dad's ass anyway," she laughed it off even though she had been a little upset about it when Lucas had brought it up.

"Yeah," Nathan replied a little uneasy.

"I made you a study guide. And, everything you need to ace your history exam…" she pulled the metal tin from her bag, handing it over, "…is right in this little box of tricks here-No Doze, eye drops, number-two pencils."

"Why don't you just text message me the answers?" he asked grinning at her nervously playing with the tin.

"Oh!" she exclaimed, "No," she flattened her voice as she stood up and slung the bag over her shoulder, "So, um, just give me a call if you need anything, okay?" she turned and turned back again quickly, "Thanks for cutting Lucas some slack."

"A deal's a deal, right?" he asked smiling up at her.

"Right," she grinned, finally walking away from the table. Nathan turned to watch her walk away fascinated by his tutor.

His day took a downhill turn after that, "How are you, Nate?" Brooke asked leaning forward over the table behind him during Science class.

"Bored," he whispered back, stretching his back.

"And lonely, right? Just a smidge," she questioned him.

"Brooke, whatever drugs you're on, save them for the party, okay?" he snapped somewhat annoyed. He'd never really liked Brooke just put up with her so he could get the sex part from Peyton.

"Ah, "the party." Guess who's coming with me, and I'll tell you Peyton," so she did have a reason for talking to him.

"Whatever. She's off my radar, and apparently, I'm off hers too," he replied, knowing she was currently planning her move into Lucas's life.

"That was pod Peyton. She's totally back on track. And I think the new "old Peyton" would be open to discussing a reconciliation," she bargained, that got his attention. He'd been thinking about Haley a lot lately, but all thoughts of her could easily be pushed aside if he could get his old life back.

"Did she tell you that?" he wasn't sure he believed all this coming from Brooke's mouth.

"She tells me everything."

"What are you up to, Brooke?" he questioned already annoyed with Brooke's question and answer session.

"What? I just want to see two people that are perfect for each other back together. Is that a crime?" Nathan looked forward toward Peyton, she turned around glancing as she felt his eyes on her and then turned back after eyeing him for a moment, and Brooke grinned thinking she'd accomplished something.

"Whoa! Walking here," Haley exclaimed that afternoon as Peyton almost backed over her.

"God! I'm-I'm sorry," she was immediately apologetic putting the car back into park.

"Like you weren't aiming," Haley murmured on a chuckle, waiting for Peyton to continue backing out.

"You're actually not on that list," Peyton looked up at her wincing in the sun. "You need a ride somewhere?"

"Um…" she momentarily thought about it.

"Come on, get in," Peyton ordered, turning back to the steering wheel.

"I guess it's better to be in your car then under it," Haley decides as she dropped into the passenger seat.

"So, I'm not really good at this," Peyton starts after a couple moments of silence.

"Yeah, obviously you're gonna want to put that in gear and give it a little gas," Haley laughs.

"No, I meant-I mean the whole not-being-defensive thing," she clarifies.

"Okay," Haley answered confused, no wonder she and Nathan didn't work out, she couldn't understand the girl's train of thought half the time.

"Last week in Brooke's car, you said he cares about you, and I was trying really hard to be cool, and I didn't ask, um, whether you meant Nathan or Lucas?" Peyton asked warily afraid of the answer herself.

"And now you're asking?" Haley concluded, taking a deep breath.

"In a pathetic kind of way, yeah," she answered.

"I'm-I'm not gonna be much help. I-I guess I meant both of them. Lucky you," Haley replied, remembering conversations with both boys she'd had over the past week.

"Look, it's not like you need my permission or anything, but if you like Nathan, it's totally cool. Just be really careful."

"Be careful. Yes, I know. You told me," Haley continued on speaking the 'careful' part at the same time. She was already learning the hard way that Nathan was someone who could very easily destroy her emotionally, "You be careful, too."

"With which one?" Peyton asked.

"Driving. My mother likes it when I get home alive. Let's go," Haley replied causing them both to laugh.

"I know you and Nathan had a bit of a rocky relationship, but what really happened there?" Haley asked as they made it out of the parking lot.

"He's under a lot of pressure from his Dad, and I'm pretty sure that's why he is like he is most of the time," she sighed, "but there are times when he's a different guy, but that guy seems to be slipping farther and farther into hiding the more Lucas moves into his world."

"Taking it out on Lucas isn't going to make it better," Haley sighed, "whatever, don't worry about it, thanks for the ride."

"Haley," Peyton stopped her as she started to step out of the car, "he really is a good guy, we just had more issues than good times. Don't let that stop you from liking him, okay?"

"Yeah," she sighed jogging up the steps to her home.

"Haley?" Lucas asked later that afternoon when he opened the door after her rhythmic tapping. She pushed past him into his bedroom.

"What are you doing here?" he turned following her back into his room.

"First, I am saving you from that tie," she pulled off her jacket preparing for the conversation she knew was coming, "Second…we need to talk," she heaved another sigh.

"Well, could we do both at the same time?"

"Yeah," she answered turning her back to him to look through his ties picking a black one and wrapping it around her own neck. "Uh, okay, you're not gonna like this. In fact… you're gonna hate this," she tells him tying the tie, "But I feel that I should tell you in the interest of full friendship disclosure."

"Yeah, right. What could be worse than you tutoring Nathan, huh?" Lucas jokes pulling the tie from around his neck. She gave him a look and let out a deep sigh, and the light bulb seemed to flick on for Lucas, "You like him."

"Luke, do not freak out on me, okay? I can't help it any more then you can," she ordered.

"I don't like him!" Lucas informed her rather loudly.

"I'm talking about you and Peyton. We don't decide who we like. We just-it happens," she rolled her eyes at his inability to understand.

"Do you know what you're getting yourself into?" he questioned annoyed.

"I-I'm not getting myself into anything. I am thinking about maybe getting into something that is never gonna happen anyway, so-" she defended finishing on the tie.

"But what could you possibly like in the guy, huh?"

"D-different stuff. We connect. Yes, he can be a total ass sometimes-," she stepped up to him, "-but I'm telling you, it's just a defense mechanism. He really opens up with me, Lucas."

"You know how I feel about him."

"And I'm sorry for that. I am," she answered apologetically.

"But I get it, all right? I understand."

"Okay."

"Just do me a favor, okay? Just-"

"Be careful? I wish everybody would stop saying that," she finally pulled the tie from around her neck, handing it to him and promising to see him tomorrow she was off again.

Nathan was beyond bored as his house became overrun with players, cheerleaders, parents, and caterers. "My parents are such suck-ups. So, what public humiliation you got planned for "Pukas" tonight?" Tim drew him from his daze following his father's speech.

"Nothing, Tim. It's a little played out, don't you think?" he asked annoyed.

"Since when?" Nathan just ignored him as he strolled away, if he could he would escape up to the nursery and hang out with Tommy and send Carrie home, Dan had ordered him to stay away from the nursery though, and he didn't want to have to deal with extra practice once everyone left tonight.

"So, uh, did you get my messages?" he asked stepping up next to Peyton, she looked as bored as he felt.

"Yeah, I got all of them," she answered softly a little wary of this conversation herself.

"I don't blame you for not calling me back," he replied understandingly.

"Are you being self-deprecating?" she questioned somewhat thrown off by his attitude.

"Probably… if I knew what that meant," he replied sheepishly. He was beginning to realize lately that he wasn't the guy he wanted to be, and he at least needed to apologize to her, "Do you want to, uh… Do you want to go somewhere and talk? Just-Just to talk, Peyton," he clarified, he didn't want either of them to be uncomfortable.

"Just to talk," he'd seen her look for Lucas first, before agreeing to talk with him.

He followed her through the house and up to his bedroom, "So, I see you smiling at school a lot. That's good."

"You've been looking?" she asked a little surprised, she honestly thought he'd moved on just as quickly as she had their relationship hadn't been worth much toward the end.

"Yeah, sometimes," he replied with an uneasy smile and she returned it, "Anyway, uh… Look, I don't know if Brooke is just playing games or what. She said you were into us getting back together."

"Funny. She told me the same thing," Peyton responded opening the setup to both of them.

"Right. Look, the thing is…" he started only for them to be interrupted by Tim and a slightly buzzed Brooke laughing their way into the room.

"Oh. Sorry. We'll come back," Brooke started to push Tim back out.

"But there's vodka in the drawer," Tim whined pointing to Nathan's dresser.

"Tim, later. These two need some space," she tugged on his shoulder urging him away.

"You know what, Brooke? Give it up," Peyton sighed annoyed with Brooke's matchmaking attempts.

"Trust me, I'm trying."

"You know what I mean," Peyton replied bitterly.

"I'm just trying to help," she defended.

"Help with what? Get me out of the way so you can go embarrass yourself in front of Lucas?" Peyton questioned.

"That's funny. I didn't realize you were in my way. Are you finally fessing up? Or, are you finally denying it?" With those questions Peyton gave an apologetic look to Nathan and stormed her way out of the room.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Brooke?" Nathan questioned following Peyton from the room with Tim following after him.

Brooke being left in alone shrugged to herself before heading to Nathan's dresser for the drawer which Tim swore to her contained vodka. Sure enough it was there, but she also found a metal tin there and being the curious person she was she felt the need to see its contents for herself. Popping the lid off she saw a small collection of school supplies and a purple envelope that looked oddly out of place. Brooke pulled the card from within the envelope an 'H' rested in the middle of the card, and she flipped it open to read the message inside.

'Nathan

"Believing you will do well is half the battle…"

-Call me if you need anything at all!

-Haley'

Well if she couldn't drag Peyton away from Lucas maybe she could trick Lucas away from Peyton.

Nathan passed the door to the nursery as Peyton and Tim moved off to find someone else to hang with. Deciding Dan would be none the wiser if he snuck in for just a minute he glanced around making sure no one could see him, before ducking into the room.

"Mr. Scott," Carrie nodded from the rocking chair, where she was reading a book to Tommy.

"Hey," he smiled softly, grinning when Tommy grinned and reached up to him, "hey buddy," he scooped up the little boy, "what're you doing up here?"

"Actually I was about to buzz down to see about dinner," Carrie soothed a hand over Tommy's soft black hair.

"Tell you what, I've got this covered for tonight," Nathan pulled his wallet from his back pocket, flipping it open to hand her a twenty, "you can take off."

"Are you sure? Your Dad was pretty adamant about me staying up here until he came to open the door tonight," She questioned warily accepting the cash he offered.

"Don't worry about it, please just take the money and go," Nathan pleaded and grabbed her jacket from the rocker and handed it too her, "and it's Nathan from now on."

"Alright, thanks, Mr.—sorry Nathan," she smiled before making her way out of the room. Nathan turned to Tommy's closet pulling out the miniature suit he knew his mother had purchased on her last trip to Charlotte. He left off the jacket and tie before leaving the room with Tommy in his arms.

"Nathan tell me you didn't send Carrie home," Deb begged when she spotted the two making their way into the kitchen.

"Sorry," Nathan shrugged, setting Tommy on the counter and opening one cabinet.

"Okay, well leave him here with me," she shooed her son away picking up her grandson quickly formulating a plan for the appearance of a baby in their house.

"Why are you being such a bitch tonight, Brooke?" he asked later watching as Peyton ran off after kissing Lucas.

"Well, I thought you liked that in a girl," she stopped leaning over his shoulder her mouth close to his ear.

"Put some ice on it," he huffed, shrugging her off and walking away.

"Sorry," Haley called, she really hadn't meant to interrupt Lucas and Peyton, but since she knew the Scott house relatively well now, she knew she could sneak in the back, deliver dessert and sneak back out, with most of the party-goers being none the wiser. "Uh, sorry. I just-um… Your mom called with an SOS, so I just thought I'd sneak in the back and not bother anyone," she let out a small laugh.

"You need some help?" Lucas asked turning toward her.

"No. I-I'll, uh-You've got your hands full," she laughed at that, not really how she wanted that to sound, "So, I'm just gonna--carry on."

"So who's this little guy?" Karen asked as she and Deb waited in the kitchen for Haley to arrive with the desserts.

"Oh he's…well we've never told anyone this but, this is Nathan's son, Tommy," Deb answered a little warily.

"Wow," Karen breathed softly, "Well I guess you're doing more than any of our parents did in the same situation."

"Not really," Deb sighed, "Nathan does a lot of it, we also have a nanny that pretty much does everything with him during the day."

"At least he's stepped up," Karen replied quietly, "can I?" she asked reaching for the little boy.

"Sure," Deb handed him over easily. Karen studied the little boy carefully.

"He looks like Dan," she decided.

"That's because Nathan looks like Dan," Deb replied, just as the back door opened and three white boxes preceded an almost flustered looking Haley into the kitchen.

"Everything you need…" Haley sighed stepping through the back door into the kitchen, "…for a first class sugar coma."

"Oh, let's see," Deb takes one box opening the lid, "Oh, these cakes are gorgeous. Who makes them?"

"These guys," Karen replies lifting her hands, as she sat at the counter with Tommy in front of her.

"Thank you, Haley. The caterers can take it from here. Go join your friends. Have some food," Deb offered generously, she really liked the girl that seemed to have gained her son's admiration.

"No, that's okay. I-I have to get back, anyway. I'm-I'm still on the clock," she declined gracefully.

"Did you lock up when you left, turn off the coffee machine?" Karen questioned.

"Yeah."

"Well, then you're off the clock," she asserted her boss card easily.

"Great, then it's settled. Uh, I'll get some waiters to serve these," Deb announces before leaving to find a waiter.

"How are you holding up?" Haley asked, smiling when Tommy latched on to the fingers she offered him.

"Well, I haven't had to, uh-caw!-yet," she offered, smiling at the young girl, who had picked Tommy up onto her hip.

"Okay, whatever that means," Haley laughed, most of her attention on the young boy in her arms.

"Haley?"

"Hmm?" she murmured almost distracted.

"Why didn't you tell me it was Nathan you were tutoring?" Karen asked gaining Haley's full attention.

"Oh, uh… it just seemed kind of weird. Lucas wasn't really happy about it, so I just figured you wouldn't be too happy about it. I wasn't even sure if I was happy about it," she replied.

"And now?" Karen checked.

"Um…now things are okay with Lucas and with me," Haley recalled her conversation from earlier.

"And with me. Now go, have fun. It only comes around once," she ordered pointing to the living room.

"Okay," Haley smiled turning toward the door keeping Tommy with her. She planned on using him as her buffer so she could hopefully avoid talking to too many people.

"Haley?" Nathan's voice startled her and she turned to him. Nathan couldn't have been more pleased when both Haley and Tommy's faces came into view with smiles.

"Hey! Um, I'm not crashing. I promise. Your mom just wanted some cakes," she smiled.

"Cakes?" Nathan questioned confused chuckling when Tommy reached for him.

"Yeah. It's a long story. She invited me to stay and I sort of had a brain freeze and said "sure"…and it's probably really weird. I'm actually gonna leave," she handed Tommy to him.

"No, no, no. I'm glad you came," he quickly stopped her.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I mean, I'd even study right now. It'd be a hell of a lot more fun than this suck-fest," he assured her, mentally smacking himself, he could've come up with something better than that.

"Sorry. I'm off-duty," she sang a little, raising her eyebrows, causing Tommy to laugh.

"Well, then let us get you a drink," he offered Tommy back to her placing a hand on her lower back to guide her.

"Okay," she seemed to whisper.

"Tutor girl!" Brooke drunkenly interrupted them.

"It's Haley," she sighed annoyed, hoisting Tommy a little higher and holding him closer.

"Brooke…" Nathan sighed annoyed, knowing she was about to destroy something.

"Haley, right. Nathan's own personal little care package. Everything's starting to make so much more sense now. You two are adorable. What was my favorite part? 'Believing you'll do well is half the battle'…" she directed toward Nathan as if he knew what was going on, "You know, Tutor Girl's little love note you passed around earlier-the one that said, 'Call me if you need anything…at all.'" She grinned to herself.

"All right, Haley, I--" Nathan started, but she shrugged him off handing Tommy back to him.

"Stay away from me," She demanded walking out of the house and away from him.

"Games are getting old, Brooke," He sighed looking at Brooke before turning to the front door, hoping Haley would come back through it.

She felt so stupid. She knew nothing with Nathan would turn out the way she wanted, so after storming out of his home, she'd come back to the café, her safe haven.

"Is this floor taken?" Lucas's questioned startled her, she hadn't even realized he'd come in.

"You know, just this once, I deserve a big, fat 'I told you so'." She lamented, barely holding in her sobs.

"Well, you won't get it from me," he promised. "What happened?"

"Exactly what you told me was gonna happen. I started believing that he wasn't terrible, and he proved me wrong. Once again, the smart girl is really stupid," her tear flow increased then.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey. You are not stupid," he urged, wiping at her tears.

"Thanks," she swallowed and sniffed, "Well, at least things are, uh, working out for one of us. It looks like you and Peyton are headed in the right direction."

"Well, if it'll make you feel better, that lasted all of about five minutes," he chuckled ironically.

"It doesn't make me feel any better," she replied leaning her forehead against his, "Well, welcome back."

"To where?"

"Normal." She responded pulling away.

"Yeah. They can have their world. Come on. Let me help you close up."

"No, thanks. I'll do it. I just… I just want to be alone for a little while, okay?" she questioned softly.

"I'll be fine. I'll be okay," when he gave her a look she promised pushing his face away "I'm okay."

"All right," he sighed giving her a pat on the thigh, and Haley sat there for a little longer drowning in her own tears. Before finally getting up and beginning her closing ritual.

When there was a sudden knock at the door, she jumped a little before turning to the door, "Hey," Nathan murmured from the other side of the door, Tommy clutching his jacket as his head rest on his broad shoulder. She turned with an angry expression, steeling herself against the image of him and the little boy, "Can I come in?"

Slowly and deliberately she walked over to the door staring at him, before reaching over and flipping the switch and walking away from the door, "Haley, I didn't know," his voice followed her as she moved.

"Come on. Please, you got to believe me," he pleaded, but he knew it was useless. He'd seen the tears in her eyes and the tracks down her cheeks.

Sighing he turned back to his house, he knew that people had been asking questions of his parents once they'd caught sight of him with Tommy. But he knew Dan was probably spilling something about him being a third or fourth cousin, who they'd agreed to watch for the weekend or some other bullshit.

He knew at that point he didn't want to lie about it anymore, but he knew the one person he wanted to tell first. Now all he had to do was gain her trust again. Those thoughts got him through both his and Tommy's bedtime routine and as he lay down that night, he vowed to use every resource in his power to rectify his situation.-+


	3. The Search for Something More

Okay this does answer some of y'alls questions, but I think the rest of them will be answered within the next chapter or two

Kait

Ep. 8

"Luke, did you ever hear of a UHF or Lucera?" She was asking him the next morning in the record store.

"Yeah, UHF. They're from Portland, right? They're good. Um, but with Lucera, they're great," he replied pulling another CD from the case of used ones they were looking through.

"Cool," she gave a small nod bending her back down, even though she caught Nathan out of the corner of her eye, Tommy in his arms once again.

"You okay?" Lucas asked, giving Nathan a hard stare in warning.

"Yeah, I can handle it," she smiled at Lucas, turning to Nathan knowing Lucas wouldn't be too far away if she needed him.

"I called your house. Your mom said I could find you here," he started warily.

"Guess I should lie to her next time," Haley mumbled, smiling at Tommy, who waved shyly at her.

"Look, I didn't know until Brooke read that note, okay? I didn't even know there was a note until later. I wouldn't do that to you," he pleaded, releasing Tommy into her arms as he reached for her.

"Okay," she responded softly, pulling her hair from Tommy's grasp.

"Okay, so we're cool?" he checked, smiling hoping she'd forgiven him that easily.

"No, were not cool," she replied, handing Tommy back to him, crossing her arms over her stomach, physically blocking him as well as emotionally.

"You believe me don't you?" he didn't really understand his own need for forgiveness and for her to have faith in him, lord knows he'd never given it to anyone else, but she was different she was special.

"I believe you're sorry," she nodded, "Look this whole tutoring, hanging out…thing, it's a bad idea and I'm done. I'm just done."

"Haley…" he pleaded as he watched her leave the record store.

"Leave it alone man," Lucas stopped him from following her.

"Don't touch me," Nathan warned, stalking down the street, holding his son closer.

"Dada, sad?" he asked pouting his lower lip.

"Where'd you learn that?" he smiled looking down, "I thought you just learned to talk?" Tommy gave him an odd look before lifting his shoulders and shrugging, "I'm not sad just disappointed." There was no way Tommy could understand how helpful his little arms wrapping around his father's next could reinstate Nathan's determination to win Haley.

"What do you want, Brooke?" he huffed placing the weight bar back on the rack in the afternoon sun.

"To apologize. For what I did to you. You and Haley," she added softly, bending down next to the blanket Tommy was lying on.

"You're apologizing?" he questioned in disbelief, turning to face her as he grabbed his water bottle.

"Yeah, I know. Kinda weird, right? But I'm trying to appease the gods so… I'm sorry," she added again, "he looks like you," she nodded toward the little boy, "he's not really your Dad's cousin's kid, is he?"

"You can't tell anyone," Nathan warned, squatting next to the two.

"I won't," she smiled at the pair, "never would've guessed it, though. Sorry, so what do you want to do on your date tonight?"

"What date?" he questioned wary of Brooke's intentions.

"Your date with Haley, I'm sending you two out…or three?"

"Three," he nodded, "but it's not gonna happen. She made that pretty clear this morning."

"Leave it to me," she was then off bounding across the yard.

"I'm sorry, for anything she makes us suffer through tonight," he frowned down at Tommy, who only laughed at the look on his father's face.

Brooke's impromptu drop-in had soured her mood for the day, but that was changing considering this was the first time she'd been off work before 9 in what had to be forever. But those thoughts were slowly growing dark as well when she found Nathan waiting for her outside the door with Tommy in a stroller.

"Brooke set up this serial date thing, one envelope leads to the next," he pleaded, showing her the first envelope.

"What's the first one say?" she asked cautiously, hugging herself after she got her jacket on.

"Convince Haley to go," he replied, "how am I doing so far?"

"That depends, what's the second one say?" she leaned toward him as he pulled out the second card.

"Go to 1423 River Street and find your next envelope. On the way, tell three things you like about each other," he read aloud.

"I don't know…"

"Look, I'll go first. You're the most patient person I know. You don't go postal on me during tutoring and you don't treat me like some kind of a moron. I really appreciate that. Look, I know I have no right to ask, but we never do anything just fun together. And plus, this is Brooke. I mean, you can bet it's not gonna be boring," he pleaded quietly.

"I'm free to bail whenever?" she checked.

"Absolutely. Trust me," he smiled. She gave a non-committal shrug before following him down the street towards their destination, "Number two I love the fact that you don't think it's weird that I'm spending more time taking care of Tommy than hanging with the guys these days."

"I think it's cool actually, not many people would give up their night life at 16 to hang out with a one year old," she smiled up at him, "All of my siblings are older and none of them did or would if given the chance, stay home on a Friday night to hang out with me. I think that's part of the reason I latched on to Lucas and hung out with him and Karen most days. And number three?"

"Your loyalty…to Lucas. I know I'm not always wild about how it plays out, but it's cool," he decided as they continued their stroll.

"Okay, uh, three things I like about you," she trailed off giving it some serious thought almost forgetting she had to respond to him.

"My good looks," he offered, grinning at his own ability to make her giggle.

"I like the way you let me in, past all the bluster you give everybody else. And I like your smile when you solve a problem. And…" she had to give it a little more thought, "you're not horrible to look at." They both stopped when they saw the numbers on the building next to them, "THIS is where we're going?"

"Nice work, Brooke," he grinned over at Haley before pushing Tommy's stroller through the door to the lingerie store.

"I can't believe you're taking a baby into a lingerie store," Haley laughed following him and taking over the stroller as Nathan started looking through the racks for their next envelope.

"This would go a lot faster if you helped," he reminded her, "plus it's not like he'll ever remember being in here."

"He might remember," she countered, "remind me to kill Brooke the next time I see her too."

"Okay," Nathan nodded, before pulling a hanger from the rack, "here it is. Congratulations. Now, buy each other a gift and exchange them on the way to… there's another address here."

"This is so wrong," Haley blushed spinning a little.

'You want to quit?" he asked raising his eyebrows.

"I didn't say that… lets shop," she held up a finger in his direction before pushing Tommy in his stroller off towards the men's department, "Okay Tommy, what would your big brother like?"

"Dada," it seemed as if he was trying to tell her, only Haley didn't seem to get his message, through baby chatter.

"We'll go with socks," she decided holding up a white pair and a black pair for his inspection, "white or black?" He slapped at the black pair with his chubby little hand, grinning at Haley showing off his collection of three or four teeth, "yeah I like the black ones too."

"Did you see what that saleswoman was wearing?" Nathan laughed as they spilled out of the store about 10 minutes later.

"Or not wearing," she added, pulling her bag off the handle of the stroller before handing it to him, "you go first."

"Okay," he agreed easily pulling the item from the back, "socks?"

"Tommy picked them," she accused, "Seriously, I was playing it safe. What did you get me?"

"Open it and see," he urged, excited to see her reaction, he handed her the bag.

"Oh my gosh. This is really nice. Thanks," she blushed running the cream colored silk, of her first negligee through her fingers.

"Okay. If we go to this next place and we hate it, we can just get some pizza, alright?" he questioned, taking over pushing the stroller, handing her the card so she could direct them down the street. She directed them past a few more stores before pointing toward the riverside restaurant.

"Mr. Scott? Miss James?" the hostess asked when they stepped up to his podium.

"Yes," Nathan answered, smiling softly as he then handed him an envelope, "Take a seat and enjoy your meal."

"Here you go, Miss… Sir," he directed them to a table, "will you need a high chair?"

"Yes, thank you," Nathan pulled Tommy from his stroller, and for the first time, Haley noticed that he and Nathan were matching all the way down to the little letter jacket he wore. Haley held up the envelope from the table as Nathan accepted the high chair, "Thanks," he nodded before turning back to Haley, "to be honest, I'm a little afraid."

"Order your favorite dish for the other person," she grinned, knowing he would think she was childish.

"Any chance your favorite dish is… prime rib?" he asked hopefully, there was nothing like a big chunk of meat, in his mind.

"We have a lot of that at my house," she replied a little embarrassed.

"I'm not very experienced with this so, uh…" he trailed off looking a little flustered.

"Ordering food?" she asked, holding in her laugh.

"No," he laughed, "I mean, with Peyton, it was all just parties and games and drama. I never really did anything like this. This is different," he amended his earlier statement smiling softly.

She gave a little nod at his statement, "Different… good? Different weird?" she questioned worried.

"No, no," he smiled, "good, definitely good."

"Good," she smiled, looking back down at her menu.

"I'm…well, we're really glad you decided to come," he smiled going back to his own menu.

"I thought you'd be into lobster," Nathan laughed later during their meal, after watching Haley take a bite and promptly make a sour face at the aforementioned food.

"Dude, macaroni and cheese is food of the gods," she giggled, pointing to Tommy, "he likes it."

"He likes anything gooey," Nathan laughed, wiping the drool from Tommy chin as the yellow-y drool spilled from his mouth, "and just so we're clear, those gods would have to be five." She rewarded him with a laugh, before he picked up the next card, "Ready for this next envelope?" At her nod he ripped the seal pulling the card from within, "Reveal a secret that nobody else knows about you." This was his chance.

"Okay. When I was in second grade, I stole some candy," she leaned forward, her face glowing in the soft candle light as she whispered her words.

"Come on, that's not a secret," he laughed, "Tell me for something to real."

"Okay," she thought quietly for a moment before answering, "I cheated on a Geometry test last year."

"Haley James cheated?" he asked shocked, he never would've guessed that one.

"Yeah. My dad was out of town and um, my mom was sick and I had to take care of her so I didn't really have time to study," she explained pulling her lower lip between her teeth.

"Did you get caught?" he wondered aloud.

"No. That wasn't the point," she replied, "I mean, I knew what I had done and that didn't sit right for me."

"So you started tutoring?" he questioned in conclusion.

"Yeah. I guess I thought it would be like, penance, or something. But it turns out I really liked it," she revealed quietly.

"I thought it was just to get to me," he flirted with a wink.

"Oh you figured me out," she mocked, before leaning forward again, "so what about you? What's your secret?"

"Well…I can't believe I'm about to tell you this because I promised myself a long time ago that I wasn't going to tell anyone but…Tommy's not…well he's not my brother…he's actually--" his last few words were mumbled and Haley didn't quite catch them.

"He's what?" she asked glancing at the little boy, who grinned broadly at the attention.

"Dada," he squealed, holding out a handful of macaroni in Nathan's direction.

"I guess it was easier for him to say," Nathan smiled ruefully, with a slight blush as Tommy grinned at him.

"Wow, so he's yours," she breathed deeply, "of course he yours, no one spends that much time with a younger sibling, god how dense am I? Didn't see that one coming at all," she rambled, and on her next deep breath, Nathan stood, leaned over the table and attached his lips to hers, "wow," she muttered blinking her eyes open slowly.

"Good wow?" He asked sitting back into his seat.

"Yeah," she whispered, licking her lower lip, glancing at him sheepishly. They both broke their stare laughing when Tommy interrupted with his own shrieking laughter.

"So…I had a great time tonight," Haley smiled standing in front of him in front of her parents' front door. Tommy had fallen asleep as soon as they'd left the restaurant and they'd taken a walk along the dock, just enjoying each other's company, before he walked her home.

"Me too," he grinned, wrapping an arm around her waist, pulling her towards him, "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah," she grinned pushing onto her toes, placing a chaste kiss on his lips, "Goodnight Nathan."

"Goodnight Haley," he grinned, watching her close the door before turning back to Tommy and slowly made his way home thinking the whole time how grateful he was for whoever put Brooke Davis in his life.

"Trying to wake up my parents? That's their room," Haley giggled, walking up behind Nathan the next morning startling him as he released another rock toward apparently her parents' bedroom.

"Actually I was looking for you," he grinned, leaning down to drop a kiss on her nose, "I was hoping you'd want to hang out with me today."

"Um…" she trailed off playfully in thought, before the front door opened and a crazy-haired lady poked her head through.

"Are you coming to breakfast Haley-bop?" the woman asked, "your friend is welcome too."

"Mom," Haley reluctantly turning to Nathan, "my mom," she whispered.

"I love to join you for breakfast Mrs. James," he grinned broadly bounding up the front steps and through the door, leaving Haley looking after him. She knew then and there that this was going to be an interesting relationship. Now all she had to do was gather enough courage to ask Nathan about Tommy's mother.


	4. Chapter 4

Ep. 9

"Haley," Nathan called to her the next morning in the hallway as he stepped up behind her grabbing her hand and pulling her into an empty classroom, taking over her lips with his own quickly.

"Mmm, uh, we can't do this here right now," she giggled, slowly pulling back from him, laying a hand on her chest.

"We just did," he laughed back, "alright, I'll kiss you later."

Haley smiled peering out of the classroom as Nathan dodged the bodies colliding in the hallway. "What is that for?" Lucas startled her. She turned to find him with a disapproving look on his face.

"It's a good morning," she replied, grinning before taking off down the hallway herself, she knew Lucas couldn't really be anymore upset.

Nathan groaned inwardly blocking out half of Whitey's speech, he knew his goal for this game was to score the 43 points it took to replace his father's record. He had a goal to methodically erase Dan's records in both basketball and fatherhood, beginning with this point record.

"So you and Haley are a thing now?" Lucas asked as they entered the locker room, both boys had decided independently to try and get along for Haley's sake if nothing else.

"Yeah," he nodded, removing his shirt as he pushed his locker open, "and I'm not apologizing for it, and I'd appreciate if you don't make her feel guilty over it." Lucas stared after his younger brother in silence amazed he hadn't made a jab about taking Haley from him, he figured that'd be Nathan's first move.

"It's cool okay?" Lucas sighed stepping up next to Nathan at their lockers after showering, "I just want her to be happy and if you can do that, then I have to live with it. But you hurt her…"

"I don't think Tommy would forgive me," Nathan chuckled, "you might as well know, he's my son."

"I guess you aren't Dan after all," was all Lucas could think of to say before silently turning back to his own locker.

"What are you doing in here?" Nathan asked as he stepped back into the gym grinning when he saw his girlfriend holding a basketball, looking pensive.

"Well you did promise that you were going to kiss me later…" she trailed off blushing at her own forwardness.

"We should fix that then," he leaned forward pecking her lips, and when he leaned back up, she followed ending up on her toes as he pulled completely all the way back. He laughed at the pout she displayed, "not what you had in mind?"

"Not really," she giggled pulling down on his neck with her free hand and his lips easily molded to hers.

"So, not to cut this short," he started, "but I need to get back to the house, Carrie has an appointment this afternoon and as you know Mom is working, and lord knows Dan wouldn't watch him if either of their lives depended on it."

"Okay," she sank back onto her heels, releasing his neck and allowing her hand to drift to his bicep, "I guess I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"Or you could swing by later tonight and join us for dinner?" he offered hopefully.

"I'll see you tonight then," she promised, bouncing on her toes before turning around, but she quickly turned back tossing him the ball she had been holding and with a grin she was gone.

"How's your sandwich?" Dan asked from his seat across the counter from Haley and Nathan that night.

"Almost warm," Nathan replied taking Haley's before she could even get a bite and walking toward the microwave to warm them.

"I didn't even get to taste it," she pouted, smiling when Tommy placed his hand on her knee as if in comfort, she had to admit he was totally stealing her heart…just as quickly as his father.

"Well, I'll start cooking again. Unless your mother comes to her senses," he spoke to Nathan before turning to Haley, "we'll see if Haley can handle a Scott dinner."

"Dad," Nathan's tone was a firm warning as he pulled their sandwiches from the microwave.

"Sorry," he insincerely retorted, "Hurry up, we can get in one more good work out before dark."

"I'm sorry…about him," Nathan sighed, when Dan finally left the kitchen.

"It's okay," she smiled, handing Tommy a fry, "it's not your fault, so I guess I should get out of here, so you can practice."

"Haley," he sighed, "you didn't even finish your sandwich."

"It's okay," she promised, "I'll see you tomorrow, bye Tommy," she placed a kiss on the little boy's hair line before turning to Nathan smiling when he came down to her for a long slow kiss, "Okay I'm leaving, have fun boys."

"Loads," Nathan remarked dryly, sitting once again, starting his sandwich.

"Cove City game's coming up," Dan remarked, stepping back into the kitchen moments later.

"Yeah. Whitey said something about the sun not rising if we lose," he mumbled, chuckling when Tommy threw a fry towards his father.

"Teach the kid not to throw food," he snapped, "And that old bat might actually be right for once. Of course, you know who scored the most points against the Cavaliers, right? 42," he finished after Nathan nodded acknowledging his father's legacy.

"Yeah. I'm looking to top that this week," he smirked, cleaning up the mess of fries on the floor and counter.

"No. You won't. You want to know why? Because you're not tough enough inside. I got coverage on buckets you'll never get because you can't bang down low like I did, that plus the fact that your conditioning is crap. I never left the floor during a game," he snarled toward him, just as Deb walked in.

"Hey, guys," she smiled at the three males in her kitchen.

"I'm happy, Mom. Dad loves me," Nathan responded dryly leaving the mess and taking Tommy with him he took off to his room.

Nathan didn't even think as he called Tim and requested some form of enhancer to help him get through the next few days and the game on Friday night. He sighed, dropping onto the chest at the foot of his bed, Tommy was busy on the floor gumming the edges of one of his books.

"Hey buddy," Nathan slid down on the floor next to him, "I'll trade you?" he offered holding a rubber pacifier out to him and pulling gently on the book. Tommy grinned, Deb and Carrie had been trying to wean him from the object but Nathan still gave it to him. He'd been making notes about what to ask the doctor next week and that was at the top of the list, "I can't believe you turn a year old in less than two weeks."

"Dada," he laughed, pulling the pacifier from his own mouth to place a slobbery wet kiss on Nathan's cheek, before popping it back in.

"Thank you," he pulled him into his lap, his little boy had managed to erase every evil thought and feeling his father had given him earlier, "can I talk to you?" Tommy's blue eyes held Nathan's as he scooted to lean back against the side of his bed, "Like you're going to answer right?" their eyes sparkled in unison as if both knew Nathan's words were true but they still understood each other, "you like Haley?" those little eyes sparkled again and Nathan could make out the upturned lips around his rubber toy, he recognized and associated that correctly. "Yeah, I like her too. You think she likes us? I don't know, buddy. I think we may too much for her, plus she's Luke's friend and we still don't like him."

Tommy seemed to give his father a disapproving look, "Okay, so we like him a little," Nathan conceded, "I think it's time for somebody's bath," Nathan checked his watch as Tommy yawned allowing the pacifier to fall from his lips, "we'll talk again tomorrow?" Nathan checked as he carried a tired Tommy into his room after his bath. The little boy didn't hear though, he was already asleep; Nathan gently dressed him afraid of waking him. He held him tight breathing in the clean baby smell. He knew it wouldn't last much longer, and he realized he needed his son to stay young so he could as well. "Goodnight Toms," he left a lingering kiss on the dark mass of hair before placing him into his crib and pulling the royal blue blanket up to his chest.

Nathan was going through the motions that morning, accepting the amphetamines from Tim and downing one every couple hours. Haley'd caught on to something weird though, and she wasn't all that thrilled about inviting him to her house that night when both knew that her parents weren't going to be there. Carrie had been able to watch Tommy that night too, there was nothing stopping them and that worried Haley more than she cared to admit.

"What's bothering you?" she huffed finally fed up with all of Nathan's anxious pacing and twittering, he'd been at it for over half an hour he had to be tired.

"You know we play Cove City tomorrow, right?" he tucked his hands under his thighs trying to keep them from shaking and continued on without an acknowledgement from Haley, "my Dad has the all time scoring record against them and I need to beat that."

"Nath--" Haley started moving to stand in front of him.

"You don't understand Haley, I have to do better than him, in his mind I'll never measure up especially having Tommy as early as I did," he stood moving away from her, those drugs were messing with his libido.

"Nathan you've already beaten, you're taking responsibility for your son, and believe it or not that's more important than who has what record in basketball. Don't let him do this to you," she stepped in front of him again taking his hands into her own, "You're a good Dad, and a good ball player…a good person."

"Not good enough," he hissed pacing away from her, "I'll never be good enough for him…hell I'll never be good enough for you."

"Nathan…what?" she asked confused, she had no idea how they'd moved from him not measuring up in Dan's mind to her.

"Let's be honest, Haley. No girl in high school wants to date the guy with a kid, unless they want one of their own or well…sex and you don't want either," Haley started to interrupt him, "that's good Haley, a lot of 16-year-olds don't. You're a good person Haley and I'm the bad boy with a son, this won't work, we both know it," his voice continued to get louder as he ranted and suddenly it was silent. Haley gave him a perplexed look and he couldn't take it anymore, "I need to go."

"Nathan, wait," she tried to stop him, but he was gone. And she was confused, 'was this about sex?' She thought incredulously, they could talk about this stuff; he didn't have to go off the deep end. She wasn't positive but she was pretty sure the relationship had ended…before it'd even started.

They'd managed to avoid each other Friday at school. Haley would've opted for ice cream and romantic movies so she could wallow, but she wanted to support Lucas, plus he'd begged her to come. So she sat next to Keith Scott like she did every week avoiding Nathan's gaze as it drifted to her during pre-game warm-up, and she watched him stab away at his father's record at a rapid pace. If he kept playing that way he'd break the record before the third quarter was half way through. He looked tired though and he kept shaking and she knew something wasn't right.

Watching him fall to the floor had been one of the hardest things she'd ever have to see. His head seemed to bounce off the floor unnaturally. She gave Lucas an apologizing look and followed the stretcher out to the parking lot, once she'd heard the EMT tell where they were going she started toward the bus stop, checking her watch to mentally calculate the next arrival. The bus must have been half way through town when she realized Deb was still at the café. She got a few menacing looks when she pulled the emergency stop lever above her head, nodding to the driver as she bounded down the steps and hoofed it as quickly as her short legs could go to get to the café.

"Hey. I was on my way to check on him, and then I realized you were here, so I turned around and came back. You should go, how is he?" she was taking deep breaths when she barged into the empty café. She'd never understood why they didn't just close early on Friday nights during basketball season; everybody was at the game anyway.

"What?" Deb looked up from the book she was reading to Tommy, who was comfortably settled in her lap, "what happened?"

"Nathan collapsed at the game," she rushed out, going behind the counter to get Deb's purse and jacket, "go."

"I…Tommy…" she stuttered handing him to Haley as she pulled her jacket on quickly.

"I've got him, I'll bring him by the house in the morning, go," she held the door open, for Deb.

"He's got diapers, formula, and a change of clothes in his bag, and he'll need a bath tonight…" she trailed off think rapidly as Haley followed her to her car.

"I'll figure everything else out," Haley promised waving as Deb pulled away from the curb. Going back inside she put Tommy in his playpen behind the counter, "I'll lock up and then we can go," she promised, when he started whimpering reaching up toward her. She needed to wipe down the counter and get all the chairs up before they could leave but she couldn't just leave him whimpering. Searching his diaper bag she came up with a blue pacifier with basketballs decorating it, "this work for you?" she asked popping it between his lips. She wiped gently at his tears before turning back to the café giving it an appraising look.

Taking care of the youngest Scott had actually been a good thing, Haley'd decided as she played with Tommy during his bath. This was only a good thing because it allowed her to take her mind off worrying about Nathan and on worrying about his son. She wasn't sure she'd quite wrapped her mind around the fact that her sort of boyfriend was a dad, until this night when she'd done everything for him, including the story she was currently reading as he emptied his bottle. His eyes were glued to her face taking in every movement she made as she rocked gently, quietly murmuring the words to the story.

"You look perfect," a soft voice called from her guest bedroom door, she looked up surprised to find Nathan leaning in the doorway, "No one answered the door."

"They're gone for the weekend," she replied closing the book she still held in her hand and laying in to the table next to her, "you okay?"

"Not really," he sighed moving from the doorway, he sat next to her feet resting his chin in her lap, "I'm sorry about last night, I wasn't really myself."

"What happened? You were fine and then you just freaked out on me," she sighed, Tommy moved his head snuggling further into her breast and she sighed again running a hand through the little boy's hair waiting for Nathan's answer.

"I let my Dad's pressure consume me and instead of trying to overcome him, I called Tim and got a hold of some enhancers," he paused and she was bout to interrupt, "I know it was stupid, okay? I'm not going to do it again."

"What did the doctor say?" this time her hand drug through his hair.

"I didn't do any permanent damage," his eyes closed as she seemed to massage his scalp, "but I'll probably be nauseous for the next 24 to 48 hours."

"Well come on, I'll put Tommy down and then we'll go to bed," she decided, "You are staying, right?"

"Yeah," he smiled, "actually can he sleep with us?" he stopped her when she was about to put him in the crib.

"Yeah," she repeated his answer following him through her home.

"So why do your parents have all this baby stuff anyway," he asked when she joined them from the bathroom a little while later. Fresh from her shower she'd changed into cute pjs and a small tank top.

"I have six older siblings and so far three nieces and nephews, well four actually, that's where my parents are," she answered, lying next to him. Both were lying flat on their backs, Tommy lying on Nathan's bare chest, sound asleep.

"What are you doing all the way over there?" he asked grabbing her hand and rolling her towards him, so she ended up on her side. Her head on the other half of this bare chest, and her breasts pushed into his ribs, "this isn't about sex Haley. I just want you to lay here with us."

"But it was sex with Peyton?" she asked quietly straining her neck to look up, but her eyes only met his chin as he continued to stare at the ceiling.

"I didn't know about Tommy, when I started sleeping with Peyton. I thought I could make the relationship more after that, but it wasn't what we needed. The next time I go that far I want it to be meaningful and we aren't there yet, so it's not about sex Haley."

"Okay," she settled her head back comfortably, staring at Tommy's face, "who's his mom?" she let the question slip, almost without realizing it, "oh, you don't have to answer that?"

"Haley, its fine," he breathed, "she contacted me after he was born; I didn't even know she was pregnant."

"So how exactly…well not how—I do know th--" Nathan tugged lightly on her hair, getting her head to tilt back so he could kiss her, "Rambling? Sorry."

"It's okay. Ashley and I met at basketball game two summers ago, she was the camp director's daughter actually," he snorted, "she was 17 and I was 14, we just ended up hanging out all summer, it wasn't until we met up again on New Years in Charlotte that we started sleeping together," he sighed running a hand through her hair, "we were exclusive and I was actually proud of the relationship. She came up the week of my 15th birthday and we spent the entire week together. My birthday was on a Saturday that year and Mom had had to leave town and Dad ended up working the entire day, so we spent the entire day alone in bed. Anyway she called me about three weeks later and broke it off. I didn't hear from her again for six months, October 25, hours after he was born. She told me I needed to come to Charlotte to see my premature son and sign away my rights so he could be put up for adoption."

"Nath--" she tried to stop him, when she heard his voice crack.

"I took one look at him, curled up in an incubator because he was too small to keep his body temperature, a diaper two sizes too big the only thing he wore and multiple tubes running in and around him, and I couldn't give him up," he took a deep breath, clearing away the roughness from his voice, "I drove back and forth for almost three months, every weekend I showed up took lessons from the nurses, and when I finally brought him home, I kept him hidden. I think I was afraid of losing him more than protecting myself, I was lucky he even made it that far in life." This time his deep breath was shuttering and Haley looked up wiping at his tears and they both smiled gently, "anyway Peyton never knew, I didn't want anybody to know, because somebody could take him. But you for some reason I wasn't afraid for you to know."

"Thank you," she whispered, "for telling me, can I asked another question?" she glanced up at him and he gave a small nod, "where is…Ashley?...now?"

"I don't know, she signed over her parental rights, but the court did order that she pay a monthly support. I have no idea where she is physically or mentally though. She was my first love and the mother of my son but if I never see her again it'll be too soon."

They settled into silence, both slowly drifting off, to what would come to be one of Nathan's best nights in a long time. Haley knew she wanted to stay like this with Nathan and Tommy for a long time…forever if it were possible.


	5. Chapter 5

"Shh," Haley held her fingers up to her lips when she opened her brown orbs to see little blue ones looking back at her. Both of their heads were pillowed on the strong chest of one Nathan Scott and both had enjoyed a wonderful night's sleep. Haley carefully extracted herself from Nathan's arm before gently lifting the hand he had on Tommy's back.

She carried the lively little boy with her down stairs and placed him in the highchair she'd pulled from the hall closet the night before. She turned the radio on low, before turning to open the pantry and look for some form of breakfast. Placing a handful of cheerios on the tray for Tommy she turned to the refrigerator pulling out the egg carton.

He stood leaning against the wooden frame of the door just admiring the view of his son playing with his cheerios while his girlfriend went about making breakfast, dancing around the kitchen with the spatula as her microphone and both were giggling at her antics. He didn't think he'd ever enjoyed a morning at home as much as he was this morning.

"How long have you been standing there?" Haley's questioned startled his quiet daze, and he focused on her, grinning at the blush that covered her cheeks.

"Long enough to know you can dance and cook at the same time," he chuckled pushing off the doorframe and stepping toward her wrapping his arms around her waist. "Good morning," he mumbled before kissing her softly, only breaking the kiss when Tommy shrieked, he wanted his father's attention too. "Hey buddy," Nathan placed a kiss on his head before turning back to Haley, "so what are you cooking?"

"Just some eggs and bacon," she replied turning back to the stove, "you may want to put some more clothes on I don't know when my parents will be back."

"You don't think they'd appreciate this hard-earned body?" he flexed his arms and pecks for her.

"Not really, no," she giggled at his pout.

"Alright I'll be right back then," he huffed turning to jog back up the stairs.

"Haley…" she startled burning her finger and turned to find her mother occupying the spot Nathan had been moments ago.

"Mom," she sighed clutching her heart, pulling the eggs of the stove and grabbing slices of bacon, "you're back early."

"Yes your sister was ready to get rid of us," she nodded, "so…what's going on?"

"Oh um, this is Tommy," Haley nodded to the baby, "where's dad?"

"Getting the luggage in," Lydia grinned at her daughter, they both knew there was too much luggage for one trip but he would be determined to do it in one trip anyway.

"Mrs. James," Nathan spoke stepping back into the kitchen, "pulling his shirt over his head?"

"Nathan," Lydia seemed to conclude, her eyes roving over him, the basketball warm-ups and t-shirt, with socks and no shoes, condemning the boy.

"Thanks for the help," Jimmy's muffled voice floated to them and Nathan turned back to the foyer helping the older man with his load, while Haley and Lydia watched from the doorway laughing. "Nathan, what're you doing here so early in the morning?"

"Breakfast," Nathan replied quickly, "Haley's cooking," he nodded toward his girlfriend.

"Really? Those are my favorite breakfasts," Jimmy rubbed his hands together headed toward the kitchen, Nathan following him; "it sure smells good."

"So should I even ask?" Lydia questioned, when Nathan grabbed up the diaper bag from the table pulling Tommy's cup from it.

"Look, I know this is probably going to sound bad, but Tommy is my son," he spoke while filling the cup with milk.

"It doesn't sound bad," Jimmy answered, "just different, and we aren't ones to judge you and your situation."

"I just want you to know, that this in no way effects the way I feel about your daughter," he smiled when Haley placed a plate on the table next to Tommy's chair and went back for a second one.

"Please it's clear that you adore her," Lydia grinned, causing both teenagers to blush, "but I'll be happy to baby-sit, when we're in town, okay?"

"That's really not necessary but thank you," he smiled.

"So tell us about this little boy," Lydia shook the little boy's fingers.

"He'll be one in god—two weeks I didn't realize it was that close," he sighed looking over at him, "It's been a heck of a year."

"He's on the small side for a one year old," Jimmy noticed, accepting his own breakfast from Haley, "Thanks bub."

"He was two months early," Nathan supplied giving Tommy some eggs, "spent the first three months of his life in the hospital, but he was cleared and said to be on normal developmental paths by his 6 month check up. The doctors aren't sure he'll ever catch up in size though, I'll just have to settle for a point guard, I guess."

"He certainly doesn't lack in appetite," Lydia waved off the meal Haley tried to give her and pulled the diaper bag toward her, "how about breakfast for the munchkin?"

"There should be some cereal in there," Nathan answered, "it needs milk," he nodded when Lydia pulled the container from the bag.

"So how was your trip?" Haley asked finally sitting with her own meal.

"You know, our grandchildren are great and growing like weeds, otherwise our children were just ready for us to leave," Jimmy shrugged, "thanks for breakfast but we need to unpack."

"Jimmy I'm playing with the baby," Lydia replied, when he tried to pull her along.

"Fine," he pouted leaving to finish his earlier task and Lydia and Haley both laughed at his back.

"Haley, you don't need to do all this," Nathan sighed two weeks later holding one side of the banner, while she hung the other side.

"Its his first birthday, it should be special," Haley argued, "lower your side—too far—stop," she directed his hand movements.

"This looks great," Lydia smiled, observing the remodel of her dining room, "where is the birthday boy?"

"Thanks," Nathan pinned the banner up finally, "he's getting a new wardrobe courtesy of his grandmother and I should probably be leaving soon to get him."

"Okay, I've got Tommy's cake ready to go, but I need to go so I can get the one for the guests," she grabbed her jacket, pulling on his arm, leading him toward the door.

"Listen, I wanted you to know that I invited Lucas, Karen and Keith, but please don't read to much into this I'm just trying it out, okay?"

"That's all I want," she grinned.

"Explain again why he needs two cakes," he asked as they started down the driveway.

"He needs his own so he can get completely covered in it and enjoy it as only a one year old can, and then there will still be some for the rest of his, don't worry his isn't that big," she laughed at his expression, "I'll help you clean him up too."

"Okay," he shook his head opening the car door, "I'll see you in about an hour."

"Yes, and remember it's a surprise," she pointed a finger at him.

"Haley, he's one he won't even know it's a surprise."

When Nathan returned to the James home he recognized Keith's jeep along with Peyton's car in the driveway, news of his son had traveled quickly around school but no one made real mention of it in his presence even though he knew people had to be talking behind his back. Unstrapping Tommy first he placed him on the ground on slightly steady legs next to him and reached back for the few presents he had.

Haley watched from the front window, grinning as Tommy clutched tightly to Nathan's pant leg, "they're here," she turned back to the room. Deb had arrived with Karen, surprising her a little. Peyton had show up as well with Jake in tow and Jake's daughter Jenny, who was a surprise all her own. Who would've known that the shy quiet clean-cut ball player and the cocky arrogant bad-ass ball player had so much in common?

"Surprise," the room erupted, when they came through the door and Nathan once again set Tommy on his feet. He grinned when he saw Haley and toddled precariously toward her reaching up toward her when he got closer.

"Those are his first steps," Nathan grinned, checking to make sure Lucas had the camera on Tommy and Haley as he finally reached her hands.

After social time and cake, which Nathan admitted Haley had been right about, they settled around the living room, with Tommy in Nathan's lap ready to open presents. Haley was really doing all the opening but Tommy didn't seem to mind he still ended up with all the toys in the end. The best present of all was from Jimmy and Lydia James, they'd spoken to Deb and Nathan and when they'd found out that Tommy didn't have a baby book they set out to create one for him. Nathan grinned flipping through the pages and Tommy crawled over to one of his new toys, clearly not impressed with the gift.

"Thank you guys," Nathan nodded, glancing at the first picture he'd had taken of his son, he was less than two days old, but it captured the exact image of how'd he'd first seen him. He'd always remember looking at the little boy in the incubator and knowing that his heart had been stolen.

"Your welcome," Lydia smiled leaning down and giving Nathan a hug. Everyone laughed when the quiet moment was interrupted my a moo, Tommy'd found something to play with.

"Thank you Haley," he spoke softly into her ear that night, watching Tommy playing on the floor with Jimmy James, "you made this day special for him and he probably wont remember but he'll be able to look at pictures and see all the smiles and he'll know it was a good day."

"It was fun," she promised, "and watching my Dad roll around on the floor with Toms is totally worth it," all of the guests had left almost three hours earlier, but Nathan and Tommy had stayed, and Tommy was completely enthralled with Jimmy as they played with all of his new toys and Nathan had helped clean up before finding a chair to sit and watch his son play.

Haley'd joined him about twenty minutes later seating herself on the armrest wrapping an arm around his neck while on of his wrapped around her waist and they'd just enjoyed the moment, "I think it's probably time for us to go," Nathan sighed as Tommy yawned for the fourth time, "I think he's going to crash in the car before we even get home."

"He had an exciting day," Haley stood up, reaching her hands out to Tommy, he eagerly climbed into them immediately laying his head on her shoulder. Nathan handed her Tommy's pacifier, knowing it would be needed in order to assure he'd fall asleep.

Nathan and Jimmy gathered all of the toys and Haley followed them out to the car, "Happy birthday little boy," Haley whispered, placing a kiss on his cheek after she'd buckled him into his seat, "I love you." He grinned around the tool in his mouth up at her, making her heart swell.

"That's all of it," Nathan sighed closing the door, and opening the driver's to put the keys in the ignition, "I'll see you tomorrow?" he asked wrapping his arms around Haley and Jimmy went back inside.

"Yeah," she grinned pushing on her toes to kiss him before stepping back and allowing them to pull out.

"I know buddy I wish she was coming with us too," Nathan glanced in his rearview mirror when Tommy started crying reaching for Haley. The little boy just knew she was going with them but he was wrong, "I promise soon okay?"

"Nathan, where've you been?" Dan asked, when he walked through the door, Tommy was sound asleep on his shoulder, having cried himself to sleep after the first ten minutes in the car, leaving Nathan in silence those last five measly minutes.

"We were at Haley's, in case you forgot today is your grandson's first birthday," he replied quietly hoping not to wake him, "I think the better question is what are you doing here, mom kicked you out two weeks ago."

"We were supposed to work out today," Dan replied, "and I have nothing to do with that boy."

"Don't worry dad, I got that message a long time ago," Nathan shook his head leaving his father in the den as he continued to the nursery.

He settled into the rocker after changing the baby, he cradled him against his chest listening to the even breaths and he placed small kisses on his head, "Well we made a year, bud," he whispered, "didn't do too bad either. I want you to know I'm going to find you a Mommy one day, okay? I think I've already found her," he continued to murmur into the soft black hair, "I love her, you know? And she loves you, and I'm pretty sure she loves me too. We'll make Haley a part of our family one day, okay?" he finally stood up carrying Tommy to his crib, he pulled the covers up to his chin, plucking the pacifier from the baby's mouth and leaned over for one more kiss, "Happy birthday, buddy."

"Goodnight Haley-bub," Lydia leaned in her daughter's door.

"Mom?" Haley called her back, and Lydia came into the room and perched on the bed, "how did you know Dad was the one?"

"It's just something you know," she replied, wrapping an arm around her, "and you know Nathan is the one don't you?"

"I think so," Haley replied loving the feel of her mother's arms, "I know I'm too young-"

"You are never too young for love, Haley," her mother interrupted, "just take it slow okay? I'm pretty sure Nathan feels the same but he's already got a lot of responsibility so just take it nice and easy."

"I will Mom, it's not like we're getting married tomorrow I just know I wouldn't be opposed to it," she grinned.

"Well your father would," Lydia chuckled placing a kiss on her forehead, "now good night, I love you."

"Love you too Mom," Haley blew a kiss as Lydia closed the door behind her, she glanced over catching sight of her beloved childhood bear, "you too Mr. Waffles." She knew it was childish, but she reached out for the bear and brought him to her chest as she turned off the lamp, cuddling him tightly. Her eyes closed slowly as she realized the bear was a poor substitute for Nathan and Tommy.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Two Months Later

"Where are we going?" Haley asked as Nathan pulled her down the barren streets of Tree Hill.

"Well since we have to celebrate Christmas with Tommy tomorrow, I thought we could celebrate with just the two of us tonight," he grinned pulling her into his arms hugging her tightly.

"We don't have to celebrate by ourselves, I love Tommy," she reassured.

"I know you do," he nodded, "but I guess I'm just beginning to feel like we aren't spending anytime alone, and I don't know…"

"I know, but with the emancipation, both of our jobs, and Tommy, it's kind of hard," she smiled hugging, "but I really like alone time with you too."

"Well okay then," he took her hand again, leading her further down the street, finally arriving at the docks where they'd had their first tutoring session.

"What's all this?" Haley asked taking in the tablecloth, covered dishes, and lighted candles at 'their' table.

"This is your Christmas dinner," he replied moving to stand behind a bench and held a hand out for her to take a seat. He quickly moved to the seat opposite hers and took his own seat.

"I can't believe you did all this," she smiled as she finished off the last bite of her mac and cheese.

"I wanted to do something special for you," he smiled laying his hand over hers, "okay, ready for your gift?"

"Nathan you really shouldn't be spending your money," she shook her head.

"Haley," he warned, "I wanted to get you a gift and don't worry it's not much…so here." Haley took the heavy rectangular box nervously, she sliced the tape on each end with her barely there fingernails. "You were one of those kids who liked to save the paper weren't you?"

"No," she snorted before ripping the paper straight off the front. But she went back to gently tearing at the tape that held the box together. Lifting the lid she took a deep breath and pulled back the tissue paper. "Nathan this is too much," she sighed pulling the picture frame from the box.

"No it's not," he promised, even though he'd spent more than he knew he should have. When he'd seen the picture frame in the store he knew it'd be perfect. The silver frame was inscribed with a quote about family, and he'd found a picture Lydia had taken of the three of them at Tommy's first birthday where they were all smiling at the camera and placed it inside, "I just want you to know how important you are to us."

"You guys are important to me too," she promised, placing her present aside to hand him his, "I know that you don't really get to buy anything for yourself these days," she shrugged handing him the envelope. He peeled back the flap pulling out a gift card to his favorite sports store, "I wanted to buy you something, but you know me and sports I'd probably end up with the wrong thing. But I also got you this," she handed him a box similar in size and shape to the one he'd given her.

"Hales this is more than enough," he sighed taking the package from her.

"This didn't cost a whole lot of money," she promised. He lifted the book from its box; it was a scrap book of their relationship so far, everything from pictures of the docks to little notes written about certain days and her thoughts.

"It's great, thank you Haley," he leaned forward meeting her for a kiss before pulling back.

"You're welcome," she whispered dreamily, "we should probably be getting back, it is Christmas Eve after all, and there is still a little boy that needs to be put to bed."

"I know; it's weird you know, last year he was in the hospital but he wouldn't know what he'd gotten but this year he's expecting toys," Nathan laughed, wrapping his arm around her as they started the journey back to her house.

"Twucks, and baws," she nodded, "don't you just wish it was still that easy to be happy? A Tonka truck and a basketball?" she sighed.

"Tell me about it," he laughed, "I didn't get to tell you earlier, but when I was waiting for you to get ready your parents offered to let Tommy and I spend the night and do Christmas morning with you guys? Is that okay?"

"Yeah," she agreed quickly, "I'd love to have to there in the morning."

"Good, so you won't mind if I leave the bedtime routine to you? 'Cause I need to run get all his presents and some pajamas," he gave her his patented puppy dog eyes.

"Sure Tommy and I like bedtime," she grinned. She'd been putting Tommy to bed a lot over the last six weeks, ever since Nathan had moved into the apartment. Lydia and Karen had agreed to help watch after Tommy while Nathan was in school. So Lydia would care for him in the mornings at the house and then drop him off at the café around one or two and Karen would watch him until Haley got out and came in for her shift. She usually worked until five and was able to get to Nathan's apartment about the same time as Nathan, coming from practice. They'd have dinner together and then it was bedtime and Tommy really seemed to enjoy having Haley around for that particular event.

"You also both like to get up incredibly early," he replied, as they reached her front porch.

"Yes well you better get your sleep tonight because tomorrow is Christmas which means we get up even earlier," she smiled opening the door, where they were greeted with crying.

"What's wrong?" Nathan asked, taking the red-faced boy from Lydia.

"He tripped and fell into the coffee table, no harm done I think it just scared him," she replied, watching the young boy trying to comfort his son. But Tommy was having none of it; his arms were stretched toward Haley.

"Ma ma," he whimpered, shocking everyone, including Tommy himself who stopped crying when everything fell silent. Haley's arms were limp at her side as her eyes grew large; she felt this over-whelming feeling of fear, apprehension, nervousness, and…love. Although when Tommy didn't get his wish though his crying started again.

"Okay, okay," Haley soothed taking him into her arms. He quieted immediately, grabbing the front of her sweater with one hand while the other went into his mouth and his head lay on her shoulder. "There see you're okay," she rocked, gently rubbing his back.

"Seems like you've got this under control," Nathan placed a hand on Tommy's back over hers, "I need to go so I can catch the bus and then get back."

"Oh Nathan don't be ridiculous, you can take my car," Jimmy handed him his set of keys.

"Thanks," he nodded placing a kiss on Haley's lips and Tommy's head, before rushing out the door.

"Hey buddy, you ready for your bath?" Haley asked the little boy, his head shook against her shoulder, "no? But if you don't have a bath and go to bed then Santa won't come and bring you presents."

"Tay," he murmured around his thumb and Haley smiled at her parents as she turned to head upstairs.

After bathing and dressing Tommy, Haley had gotten him a bottle and carried him up to Vivian's old room, where the crib and rocking chair were. She was rocking him slowly, running her free hand over his black hair.

"Both of those boys love you," her mother's whispered words interrupted her.

"I know, I love them too," she replied, smiling at Tommy whose lips had turned up around his bottle.

"I know you do," Lydia nodded, "he's getting attached to you," she glanced to the baby, "I think all three of you are getting attached."

"What's your point Mom?" she asked a little defensively.

"Is he the one, bub?" she questioned quietly, "because you're definitely his."

"He is," she agreed, she'd only really discovered that about a month ago, when they'd been putting Tommy to bed one night. It'd been a stressful day for him with three tests that ended with a horrible basketball game, but as soon as he'd seen them waiting for him outside the gym a smile lit his face. He'd taken her to dinner and then they did Tommy's entire bedtime routine together, and as she pulled the covers up and Nathan kissed the boys forehead she realized she never wanted to be without them again.

"I can't believe I'm about to mention this to my teenage daughter," Lydia mumbled under her breath, "but do you think he'll want to make this permanent?"

"I don't know," Haley answered, "but were too young to get married anyway."

"You're never too young to be with the man you love," her mother whispered placing a kiss on her baby's head, "don't stay up too long, okay?"

"Thanks Mom."

"This is too much," Nathan sighed the next morning when not only was there a stack from 'Santa' for Tommy and Haley, but Nathan as well.

"No it's not," Jimmy pointed to Nathan's stack. Lydia had even recorded them coming down the stairs and the whole deal.

"Thank you," he replied, hugging both before joining Haley and Tommy on the floor with their new gifts.

"I hope they're the right size," Lydia replied when Nathan examined his new shoes, "if not we can take them back."

"No, they're perfect," he double checked before smiling at Lydia and turning to Tommy who was holding a small basketball out to him pointing to his new basketball goal. Haley had gotten a laptop computer, she never asked for anything, but somehow her parents always found something she wanted or needed.

The rest of the morning was spent opening the presents under the tree and emptying stockings, before Jimmy ushered everyone off to shower and change so he could make breakfast.

"You guys really didn't have to do this," Nathan told Jimmy, when he walked into the kitchen clean and dressed with Tommy toddling slowly behind him, "but thank you."

"You're welcome," Jimmy replied. After strapping Tommy in Nathan set the table and poured everyone a glass of orange juice and was just finishing up when Haley and Lydia joined them.

"Oh they fit perfectly," Lydia decided eyeing Nathan from head to toe in the new clothes she'd picked out, "and Tommy's too."

"Yes they do, and thank you, you didn't have to do any of this," he hugged her tightly, "you made my first Christmas away from home special."

"That's what mothers do."


	7. Chapter 7

Ep. 12

"Tommy, come here please?" Haley asked of the 15-month-old, holding one of his small sneakers.

"No, mama," he pouted, standing at the opposite end of the hallway. They were already running late to meet Nathan at school. He'd had an away game and with Haley's parents out of town she'd decided to stay in Tree Hill instead of driving to the game.

"Please, Toms. We need to go pick up Daddy," she grabbed him under the arms before he could escape and lifted him onto the counter.

"Dada, bye bye," he replied watching her buckle his shoes, "pay baw."

"Yes Daddy did go play ball but now we have to go pick him up so Mommy can get home and go to bed, because she has a very important test on Monday and she needs to study and rest.

"Sorry we're late," she greeted jumping from her mom's car to allow Nathan to drive and giving him a quick kiss before running to the other side.

"He wasn't trouble was he?" Nathan glanced in the rearview mirror noticing his son was asleep.

"Not until we needed to leave to come get you," she replied, "but its okay, we handled it."

"You're so great with him Haley," he sighed, "he cries when you leave at night."

"That's just because I let him run around and play basketball," she shook it off.

"No it's because you're his Mom and he wants to have you around, you've got instincts with him that I wish I had."

"You ARE a good father Nathan," she returned, "You're doing what you need and have to do at this point in your life and it'll pay off one day."

"I know that Hales, but he needs two full-time parents," he shrugged, "and most of the time he has that, but when he wakes up in the middle of the night from a nightmare, Daddy isn't always what he wants."

"What are you saying Nathan? You want me to move in with you…because I really don't think my parents would go for that."

"I'm saying that I need you and Tommy needs you. He loves you so much, Hales and as scare as it is, I…I love you, too."

"Nathan…that's…I--I love you…both of you," she returned, pulling his head to hers for a kiss as they sat in his apartment's parking lot.

"Marry me?" he asked as their lips parted and they breathed in needed air.

"What?" she sat back stunned, definitely not expecting that one, "Nathan we're in high school."

"I know…but I also know I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you," his eyes searcher hers for some form of an answer.

"Nathan…" she trailed off, but he saw his answer in her eyes.

"Thanks for the ride, I'll see you on Monday," he turned away from her opening the driver's side door.

"Nath--"

"Its fine, Haley. I'll see you on Monday," he repeated, gently taking Tommy from his carseat before jogging up the stairs to his apartment.

He'd avoided her all weekend, she'd tried calling, she'd even gone over and rang the doorbell, but he never answered. After answering the phone for the sixth time expecting Nathan and not finding him, she recorded a new message with an apology for Nathan and quit answering the phone that weekend. And so she'd ended up spending her weekend on her couch watching crappy movies and eating every unhealthy food she could find in the house.

Nathan's weekend hadn't gone any better, not only was he dealing with his own feelings of stupidity, he was also dealing with a toddler who wanted to see his 'mama'. He was beginning to hate that name, he'd loved it when it first came from his son's mouth but hearing it repeatedly for an entire weekend accompanied by up-all-night whimpering, he never wanted to hear it again.

Hale's messages and doorbells had also gotten on his nerves, but he knew that he was angrier with himself than anything. He knew she wouldn't want to marry him, especially in high school. Most girls wouldn't even date him now that everyone knew about Tommy. She was already a full-time mom and student, it was no wonder she didn't want to add wife to that list.

"Dada sad?" Tommy questioned Sunday afternoon, as Nathan was getting ready for work.

"Yeah buddy," he gave his son a small smile as he grabbed Tommy's diaper bag and his car keys.

"Mama woves you," Tommy replied as Nathan zipped up the little boy's jacket. Nathan couldn't help but smile, he did know that she loved him and he loved her. He would get over this rejection and hopefully they could continue on like they had been before.

"Look Hal--" he stopped, when he realized the person on the other side of the door wasn't Haley, "what do you want?"

"Why are you being such a jackass to Haley?" the curly blonde questioned with a baby perched on her hip.

"I just need time to cool off and if I were to see or speak to her right now, I' afraid it would end up worse," he sighed, "look I'm late and I've got to go beg Karen to watch Tom--"

"Her answering machine has an apology on it," Peyton cut him off, "I'll watch Tommy if you promise to talk to Haley tomorrow."

"I was planning to," he sighs, "thanks Pey," he slid the diaper bag off his shoulder and squeezed past her out the door.

"Yeah, you're welcome," she mumbled, stepping into his apartment and closing the door, "looks like it's just us," she smiled at the two young kids. "I have an idea; you want to go see Mommy?"

Tommy's entire face lit up at the question and Peyton couldn't help but grin when she realized she saw that same look Nathan's face at the mention of Haley, "Let's go."

"Peyton, I really don't feel like company right now," Haley sighed, when she opened the door she'd seen Peyton's car from her window.

"Well how bout a little boy who wants his Mommy?" she asked, turning back to her car, she didn't have enough hands to juggle everything…it'd been hard enough trying to get out of Nathan's apartment with both babies and a carseat.

"Really?" she followed Peyton to her car and smiled when she saw Tommy fighting with the straps that held him in.

"So I'm supposed to be meeting Jake in half an hour you'll get him back to Nathan? Thanks," and with that she was backing out of Haley's driveway.

"Peyton!" she yelled after the girl, before turning her head to Tommy, "I think we've been set up, Bud," his only response was to grin at her.

Haley spent the rest of her afternoon playing in the floor with Tommy, but he was getting tired and she knew it wouldn't be long before he dropped.

"Toms, can we talk?" she asked when he sat in her lap. His eyes focused on her and she marveled at the likeness between his and Nathan's. "You're Dad wants to get married, can you believe that?" she questioned, "we're only in high school."

"Dada woves Mama," Tommy answered. Haley knew he didn't understand what she was saying, but he did understand love, they'd both said it to him often enough.

"I know," she replied, "I love him too."

"Dada sad," he informed her quietly, blinking as his eyes grew heavy. She smiled at his sleepy face.

"Not for long," she responded, carrying him up to the crib in Vivian's room, "not for long, I promise." She placed a kiss on his hair line flicking the light off and going back downstairs to call and leave a message on Nathan's machine to let him know that Tommy was already asleep and he could just leave him there for the night.


	8. Chapter 8

Nathan's phone was ringing before his alarm even went off the next morning. His boss wanted him to cover the stand during the morning shift. And needing any overtime money he could get, he agreed and got ready for work. Trusting that Haley would get Tommy taken care of he agreed and pulled himself out of the bed.

Haley was worried when Nathan didn't show up at his locker before school, and her worry only grew when he wasn't at lunch. She was planning to go see if she could find him when she remembered she had tests in all three of her afternoon classes. When she made it home that afternoon she found her Mom watching a cartoon movie with Tommy.

"Have you heard from Nathan today?" Haley asked her mother, smiling when Tommy pulled himself to his feet before toddling over to her.

"No, why? Did you not see him at school?" Lydia asked pausing the movie and focused her attention on her daughter.

"He wasn't there today," she shrugged, "we got into a fight on Friday night."

"But Karen said you dropped Tommy off this morning," Lydia seemed confused.

"Peyton dropped Tommy off yesterday afternoon, and he fell asleep so I left Nathan a message that he could stay here last night."

"Ah," Lydia nodded, "so what was this fight about?"

"Well he asked me to marry him," Lydia nodded knowing that couldn't be the end of it, "he didn't even let me answer or explain, he just stormed off and ignored me all weekend."

"Okay and what was your answer?" she asked.

"that'd I'd need to think about it," Haley sighed, "and I have and I did some research. All I need to do is have you and Dad sign a form and get marriage license."

"Are you sure this is what you want?" Lydia asked, searching her daughter's eyes.

"Yeah, they're my family now, I need to be with them," she nodded.

"I guess that means I need to talk to Jimmy," she shook her head with a smile, "who'd've figured the baby to get married first?"

"Thanks Mom," Haley grinned, grabbing Tommy, "I'm going to go see if I can find Nathan."

Nathan groaned finally making it through the door of his apartment around ten that night. He drug his feet as he walked to his room. Flopping on the bed, he was shocked to hear the rustle of paper crushing and felt around for the noise maker. Flicking on the bedside lamp, he immediately recognized Haley's handwriting. The note informed him that she was worried, Tommy was missing him and they needed to talk.

He dialed the phone with lazy fingers, but smiled when he was greeted with a yawned sleepily, "Hello?"

"Hey I didn't mean to wake you, but I got your note," he whispered, hoping his voice wasn't too harsh on her sleepy brain.

"Where've you been all day?" she questioned immediately.

"Work, they needed someone to cover and I need the overtime," he yawned this time, "How's Tommy? I miss him."

"He misses you too," she sighed, "but he's good and definitely well behaved."

"Good," Nathan nodded to himself, "so I know I ambushed you the other night."

"No, you just really caught me off guard," she replied, "but I don't want to talk about that now. Come over for breakfast tomorrow?"

"Okay, well I'll let you get back to sleep," he mumbled into the phone.

"Alright I love you Nathan, nothing changes that," she promised.

"I love you too," he smiled to himself, he hadn't destroyed anything yet, "sweet dreams Haley James."

"Haley James-Scott," she murmured as she hung up the phone. She fell asleep with a smile on her face, and not to far away, on her desk to be exact, were two papers, one allowing her to marry and the other making it legally binding. She couldn't wait until breakfast the next morning.


	9. Chapter 9

_I'm thinking of doing a sequal, college age with Tommy in kindergarten, let me know what you think. _

Chapter 9

"Hi Mrs. James," Nathan greeted when the door swung open.

"Nathan, come on in," she held the door open wider, "Haley should be down in a couple of minutes."

"Dada," Tommy grinned from his high chair when Nathan walked into the kitchen.

"Hey buddy," Nathan pulled his son from his seat and hugged him tight, "I missed you."

"He missed you too, and he's not he only one," Haley greeted wrapping her arms around his waist from behind and hugged herself to him.

"I'm sorry Hales," he murmured placing Tommy back in his seat, before turning and engulfing her completely.

"We should talk," she pulled away, taking his hand and leading him into the living room.

"Those words aren't usually good," he sighed and she pushed him onto the couch sitting on the coffee table in front of him.

"First: were you serious?" she asked holding eye contact.

"Of course, I hadn't planned on saying it, but I'd been thinking about it, and I meant it after I said he," he spoke in earnest.

"Okay, and second: when are we getting married?" she questioned, "I did all the research and got all the forms…"

"Seriously?" he jumped up pulling her with him and swinging her around, "I love you Haley."

"I love you too," she pulled back placing a solid kiss on his mouth.

"Yes," they both heard Lydia outside the doorway, "Jimmy!"

"So we'll see you at the game and then me and my parents will meet you and Tommy at the beach?" she double checked as Nathan packed his bag for the basketball game on Friday night.

"Yes," he nodded dropping the bag over his shoulder, "you guys are cute," he smiled. Haley and Tommy were both wearing Ravens t-shirts with his name and jersey number on the back. Lydia had ordered them for all of them, even though she and Jimmy didn't go to the games.

"So you've said," she responded, following him to the door, "play nice," she ordered.

"Yes ma'am," he mocked before placing a kiss on her forehead, "love you."

"Nathan Scott is on fire tonight," Mouth announced excitedly next to her, "he had 22 points in the first half and is still on a roll I the second."

Haley couldn't help but grin, Mouth was right, and he was looking amazing too. Tommy was perched on her lap eyeing the game closely. So closely, in fact, that she realized she'd never be able to get Scotts and basketball.

Nathan grinned when he caught sight of Haley rolling her eyes as Mouth sat next to her rattling off some statistic or game changing moment, "what's got you so happy?"

"Huh?" he shook his head turning toward his older brother, "nothing; just watching Haley."

"Scotts, do you mind?" Whitey motioned to the group that was standing around, "just pass the ball to Nathan he seems to be knocking them down tonight," he sighed rubbing his forehead as the buzzer sounded.

"And so that ends the regular season, with the Ravens finishing undefeated and moving on to the playoffs," Mouth was saying as the final buzzer rang ending the game with a Ravens victory of 84-62.

"Okay Tommy, you're going home with Daddy but I'll see you soon," Haley spoke softly; it was amazing the boy was still awake.

"Hey Hales," Lucas greeted, "Tommy," he nodded to the little boy, "don't suppose you are free tonight?"

"No Luke, I'm sorry," she honestly felt bad, she'd almost completely abandoned their friendship lately.

"It's cool, I just—when you the chance…we should talk. There are some things I need to talk about and I figured you'd be the only one--"

"Tell you what? Come by Sunday afternoon and we'll talk okay?" she bargained knowing Nathan always worked Sundays.

"It's a date," he promised, waving as he stepped away and Nathan suddenly appeared in his place.

"You're almost a married woman," Nathan beamed, "what's with the date planning?"

"He needed to talk about something," she shrugged looking after him, "anyway, good game."

"Haley, if you need to go talk to Lucas we can do this tomorrow," he sighed, "I know you don't see him as much as you would like."

"No we already have plans," she replied shifting Tommy into his arms, "you go, I've got to meet Mom out front.

"Not so fast," he grabbed her hand pulling her back, "I love you."

"I love you too," she promised popping a kiss on his chin, before jogging to the front of the school.

The couple recited their vows just as the sun rose over the horizon. Tommy was sleeping on his new grandfather's shoulder, and Lydia was beaming at the pair. After tanking the minister they piled into the James's car and headed back to the house.

"Thanks for the cake, but we really should be getting Tommy to bed," Nathan sighed pushing his plate away. Lydia had made them a cake, which had been devoured rather quickly, except for one piece that was set into Tupperware for when Tommy woke up.

"Tommy is staying here tonight," Jimmy smiled, "go enjoy your wedding night, but someone better be here to pick him up before Nathan goes to work on Sunday."

"You guys really don't have to do that," Nathan smirked, "but I'm glad you did," he grabbed Haley's hand, "come on we've got a bus to catch."

"Nate, take my car," Jimmy laughed tossing him the keys. Haley blushed brightly waving bye to her parents.

"It's weird that they're sending us off to have sex," Haley broke the quiet of the car ride; "it is weird, isn't it?"

"No," Nathan couldn't help but chuckle, "they want us to enjoy our wedding night, Hales. This is what married couples do," he took her hand in his placing it on his thigh and grinned when she squeezed it and then started stroking it softly.

"I guess you're right."

"Freeze," Nathan commanded when Haley reached the apartment door about to go in, "stay right there until I come get you."

"Nathan," she whined, "come on its cold out here," she informed him through the small crack he left in the door.

"Hold your horses, I'm not going to let you turn into a popsicle on our first night as a married couple," he smirked reappearing and swooped her up into his arms.

"What are you doing?" she questioned, bewildered.

"Tradition is tradition Haley James," he shrugged before kicking the door open.

"Scott. Haley James-Scott," she reminded as Nathan stepped over the threshold, "wh—how did you do all of this? You were only in here for like thirty seconds."

"All I did was light the candles, the rest your Mom kind of helped out with," he smiled gazing around his—no, their living room. Rose petals covered every imaginable surface, and candles created a walkway to their bedroom. But he couldn't wait for her to see the bedroom, he'd asked for Lydia's help, but he never expected what he received, she'd gone all out with satin sheets, and material thrown over lamps to give the room a romantic glow, she'd even laid out packages on the bed for both of them. Nathan was praying it was lingerie or something equally as stimulating.

"I love you," Haley whispered wrapping her arms around his waist drawing him from his thoughts.

"I love you too," he replied bending his knees to arrive at her level, "always." He promised placing a light kiss on her forehead and then her lips. The kiss gradually escalated and Nathan again lifted her into his arms as he slowly made his way to the bedroom. "Are you sure?" he asked as he settled them both on the bed, forgetting the gifts for now.

"Never been more sure of anything before in my life," she promised, grazing a hand over his jaw, "I love you, Nathan, so much. Make love to me," she whispered quietly pulling his head back down to hers taking his lips again.

"So that's what all that fuss was about?" Haley huffed, falling limply onto Nathan's chest totally and completely satisfied. Nathan couldn't help but chuckle.

"Not all that 'fuss' was about sex, what we just did? That's on a whole other level," he smirked, wrapping both his arms around her small frame.

"Umhmm," she murmured dreamily before popping up and out of his embrace, "let's do it again."

Nathan full out laughed this time, "baby, we can do it whenever you want," he promised rolling back onto her, sealing their lips again.


	10. Chapter 10

"Are you sure you have to leave?" Haley whined, still cocooned in the sheets, Sunday afternoon.

"I have to go to work," he sighed sitting on the edge of the bed to tie his shoes, "and you need to go get Tommy from your parents, I'm sure they're tired of him by now."

"Tommy is their grandson, and I'm pretty sure no one could ever be tired of him," she replied crawling on her knees towards him, "I'll miss you."

"Um, I'll miss you too," he smirked placing several kisses on her lips, "one day and you're already addicted," he wagged a finger at her using his other hand to pull hers from the buttons of his shirt.

"What can I say?" she shrugged sitting back, "we'll see you around nine?"

"Possibly 9:30 depending on business," he bent over to kiss her again, "um, love you."

"Love you too," she called as he practically ran to catch the city bus to the mall.

She was struggling with a shoe when the doorbell rang. Still hobbling one foot to get her shoe on she reached the door, "Luke?" she questioned surprised, "why do you have Tommy?"

"Your parents said time was up when I went over there to look for you. Did you just get out of the shower?" Her damp curls were his obvious answer, but he was looking to her face anyway.

"Yeah," she sighed, taking Tommy from him, "did Mom say if he'd had lunch?"

"They were actually finishing up when I got there," he replied, "so, uh, is there a reason you're taking showers at Nathan's?"

"Luke," she sighed, Tommy squirmed his way to the floor and toddled over to his toy basket in the corner, "did you come here to talk about you?"

"Right now I'm asking about you," he returned, pulling a stool up to the counter as she went about making herself a sandwich, "I thought you were going to wait, we used to talk about this and you always said it would be your wedding night."

"You did too," she replied resting her hands on the counter, "and how do you know I didn't wait?"

"Hales, c'mon I know Lydia and Jimmy are a little wacko sometimes, but they wouldn't let you marry a teenage father while you're still teenagers," Lucas sighed exasperated, "and please don't bring up my indiscretions in that department, they aren't exactly pleasant memories."

"I know, Luke, but you can't erase them," she smirked and went back to her sandwich, "you're wrong though."

"About what?"

"About Jimmy and Lydia, they were the witnesses," she held up her left hand, "I did wait Luke."

"Well I guess that'll make my news easier to handle…I'm moving…with Keith…to Charleston."

"Why?" she whispered.

"Because over the past six months, I've become someone I'm not all that proud of, so I'm getting a fresh start. You've got yours, you aren't Lucas's tutor friend anymore…roll with it Hales."

"Promise to call at least once a week?" she walked around the counter hugging him tight.

"Of course, I'll have to check up on you and my nephew, make sure Nate's treating you right," he held her tight, "I'll even come visit, you know Mom would never stop if I didn't."

"I'm going to miss you," she sighed.

"Well I'm not leaving till after the play-offs," he smirked, "but you won't, you'll be busy with Nathan and Tommy. But that's okay Hales, I'll miss you enough for the both of us."

"So Lucas came to see me at work today," Nathan started as they got ready for bed that night, "you okay?"

"Yeah," she sighed, "I just can't believe he's leaning."

"He'll still be around for the next couple of weeks and we can even help him move if you want?" Nathan crawled under the sheets with her snuggling into her side.

"Yeah?" he nodded, "I think I'd like that. So we have to go to school tomorrow."

"Yep," he smiled, placing kisses on her neck, "but that's tomorrow."

"Nathan," she murmured, "Tommy's right next door."

"And he's asleep," Nathan added, "Haley I promise he can sleep through a hurricane."

"But he wakes up some nights," she reminded, "we shouldn't wake him."

"We wont, he only wakes up when he has a nightmare, or some other baby emergency, and that only tends to happen in the early morning hours," throughout their exchange, Nathan had continued nibbling on her neck, and she finally gave up pulling his head to hers roughly.

After dropping Tommy off at her parents, they strolled into the hallway at school, holding hands headed toward her locker, "so I'll see you at lunch?" Haley asked when the reached their destination.

"You'll see me after first period and I'll walk you to second," he smirked wrapping his arms around her from behind, as she was currently nose-deep in her locker.

"Right," she nodded, "hey you've got time between school and practice right?"

"Yeah, 'bout half-an-hour, why?" he placed a kiss on the side of her neck, "you want to test the janitor's closet?"

"No," her hand flew back to his shoulder, "I was hoping you'd come with me to the counseling center to have my paper work done to change my name in the school system."

"Yeah? Cool," he gave another kiss to her neck, just as the warning bell rang, "I would walk you to class, but I've got to go to my locker."

"Love you," she murmured before he got to far, not being a big fan of PDA she really didn't want the whole school to hear.

"Love you too," but he did apparently as he shouted from halfway down the hall, and half the student body turned their eyes on her as she walked the measly ten steps to her first period.

The rest of the year flew by, the Ravens lost that Friday night and were out of the State tournament, even with the loss Nathan and Haley's euphoria bubble was still in tact. As promised when the time came for Lucas to move Nathan and Haley along with Karen and Tommy drove down to Charleston to help him move in.

When news of their marriage spread Brooke and Peyton threw a party while Deb and Dan plotted against them. When Haley's parents left to travel the 'lower 48' they left the newlyweds a large percentage of their own bank account. Deb and Dan were unsuccessful in their anti-matchmaking schemes and the more they tried, the more they fought with each other until they were arguing their own demise instead of Nathan and Haley's.

Nathan was accepted to High Flyers basketball camp that summer and Haley and Tommy stayed in Tree Hill while Nathan was in Florida. When Nathan returned that fall they began a new chapter in their lives, where they focused on basketball and school until both received full scholarships to Duke University. With Lucas right down the road at UNC another new chapter began…


End file.
